Everything's Alright
by Humanity's Sexiest
Summary: "He's alive, he's staying on my side, nothing else matters." LevixEren Semi modern-day AU Rating will probably goes up later on.


**CHAPTER 1**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The ground was drenched by blood, pieces of limbs scattered around creating a gruesome sight, humans and titan's. All he can remember was the transformation, then blank. He could hear some footsteps, probably horses. He tried to turn his head to the other way, but his body just won't obey his will.

"E…re…n" He could hear a faint but familiar voice calling his name, somehow bringing a little comfort to his mind's chaos state.

The sun was ridiculously bright today; he couldn't see anything beside a bright white shade. Eren tried to lift his hand and cover his eyes, but again, his body just won't move like how he wanted it to be.

"EREN! EREN! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, EREN!" The usual stoic expression disappeared in an instance, replaced by a horrified and shocked face. The man who didn't even flinch when seeing his handpicked comrades died now knelt down beside the young soldier's body; hand soaked by the said person's blood as he lifted the fragile and badly damaged body to his arms.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOL! CALL THE MEDIC! HE'S ALIVE!" He screamed at the men behind him who just froze there, stunned by the sight.

Several more member of the scouting legion arrived at the scene, but the medic caravan was nowhere to be seen.

"Ho-hold still for a little longer, I'll patch you up soon, you'll be okay…" He whispered with a brittle voice, embracing the body closer, ignoring the blood that seeped up to his own clothes.

'_Heichou? What are you doing here? We're in a different squad on this expedition, remember?' _He gave the man a puzzled look, asking why he's here.

His eyes flicked a little bit, but still giving the same blank gaze to the grey eyed captain.

He felt a stabbing pain earlier, but it all disappears now, leaving nothing but uncomfortable coldness that slowly crept up his spine.

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but only letting out an indistinguishable low groans in reply.

"Shh, don't talk. Don't talk; I know you're in pain." Levi noticed the younger man's attempt to say something.

"Captain, the medic was here!" He shout from one of the man on the back of his horse, pointing at a carriage closing by.

Levi didn't move, he still hold Eren's body close to his own, shouting at his men, telling them to work faster.

A young female approach Levi, kneeling down beside him with a box of med kit on her side. She pressed her finger against Eren's bleeding neck, trying to find a pulse even though she's pessimist, judging from the severe damage to his body.

She can't find anything. The body was cold, his head just hang down lifelessly, his eyes was blank, she's certain that the boy was dead.

"H-heichou…" She said, looking up at her superior with a mix of fear and confusion.

"What is it?! Hurry! Patch him up!"

She didn't know how to pass the word; the captain still didn't realize, or more likely refuse to realize, that Eren was gone for good.

"Heichou… The boy was gone." Another member of the scouting legion knelt down beside the young female, looking straight to his captain's trembled eyes.

"Nonsense! He talked to me a second ago! Do your job, this is an order!"

Both of the soldier looked down, not answering the captain's order, they both know the captain is in a shocked state, the best thing to do was letting him realize the harsh truth himself. Some other member jumped down from their horses, checking for any survivor.

"It… It's not a fight… It's an execution…" Another member of the scouting legion whispered to a fellow soldier as they walked further into the scene. Blood, limbs, corpses, it will took some time to identify and collect the bodies. They can't help but wonder what happened to the poor squad, being slaughtered entirely like that.

"EREN! I TOLD YOU TO STAY, EREN! EREN! OI EREN!" He shook the limping body, trying to wake him up.

"Ere…n… Eren… Eren!"

"Levi…san?" It was bright, a ray of sunlight passed through a small opening on the curtain, causing him to squint his eyes and pulled his blanket up, trying to shield his eyes.

The attempt failed as the other male pulled on his warm and fluffy blanket, then opening the curtain, letting the sun in to the dark bedroom.

"No, you're not getting back to sleep. Important 9 AM meeting today, remember?" Levi sat beside the sleepy male, ruffling his hair with the usual stoic face.

"I… I still have some time…" He mumbled before lying on his stomach, curling to the shorter male's body.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Alright, but don't blame me if you're late…"

"Just stay here, wake me up in ten minutes or something…" Eren smiled as he placed his head on Levi's lap, allowing himself to drift into sleep for a little longer.

'_Stay here._' Levi bit his lip as the distant past memory haunted him for a second there, but the warm body curling beside him pushed it all away.

Well, ten more minutes of sleep won't hurt anyone. He ran his hand through the younger male's hair randomly, lulling him back to sleep. "It's alright… It's alright." He whispered to himself, "Everything's alright."

* * *

**I write this _randomly_ in the middle of the night, even created a new account on this site just to publish it.**

**There will be a next part explaining things.**

**Well, I wrapped it up right there, exactly 888 words, maybe a sign that the story is blessed, , I suppose you could guess what's the story is even without me explaining it :3**

**Tell me what you think then, anything will be fine, a comment always make me happy~**


End file.
